


Prat Arthur Pendragon of Camelot

by That_chick_1220



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_chick_1220/pseuds/That_chick_1220





	1. Chapter 1

**Cato pov:** "M'lady it's time to wake up I'm afraid its time to meet your prince, happy birthday lady Cato" I hear my handmaid say as she wakes me in the morning,now you may be a little confused how I would be meeting 'my prince' as she says well the truth is since even before my birth my hand in marriage has been given to sir Arthur Pendragon prince of Camelot. That of course was before my people new of my magic you see most girls my age dream of marrying a prince who will protect the land in her honor but alas that is not me I couldn't care less about being a Queen I would rather be a worrier who went on daring quest and served for the greater good instead I am thought to be locked up in some dark castle brushing my hair all day or whatever proper girls do. "why thank you Astrid it shall be an interesting day" I say with the thought of how many of my kind the king of Camelot has put to death for a gift he only knew the evil side of, but it is my job as well as Arthur's to bring the two kingdoms together which means no more magic for me. After I am dressed a knock sounds on the door,I say to come in not bothering to stop putting up my hair into two small braids that will be clipped to the back of my head. " oh my beautiful daughter look at you on your seventeenth birthday you are to be married" my father says looking chocked up,a small tear spilling from the corner of his eye. " Oh father do I really have to go through with this? I would like to go on daring quest father why do you save this for Skandar and leave me to marry a man who would kill me in an instant if he was to know who I was?" I ask finally voicing my troubles after years of obeying with out question. My father smiles softly at me leaning down to kiss my forehead "Oh my sweet princess you sound just like your mother, but don't you see Cato this is the most daring quest you could lead you my daughter have the fiat of both kingdoms resting on your shoulders. Ill let in in on a little secret the people speak of a great kingdom Arthur shall create called Albion but he can not do this alone he needs someone he loves and can trust to guide his way. that my daughter is you Queen Cato of Camelot you will have the help of another a powerful warlock named Emrys." my father told me fondly making me feel a little better about meeting my future king. I nod my understanding giving my father a week smile. "It is time my lord" my brother Skandar says walking into my room ruffling my hair. My father nods and kisses my cheek for this may be the the last time we meet. We walk out the corridor and into the courtyard where I am to ride to Camelot with a handful of guards to start king Arthur and I's courtship. "farewell I shall miss you all" I say with a Curtice, I turn and bow slightly to the villagers and climb on my stead Arises. **Time skip cato's pov:** three days its taken three days but we have finally arrived to Camelot. as we make it to the courtyard there are a handful of people standing around waiting for me I suppose. In the middle of a group of knights stands the king and whom I may assume to be Prince Arthur, He is quit hansom with light blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. From what my father told me he is twenty-three years old. I jump off of Aries landing on the ground with the grace of a future Queen. "good evening m'lords I am Cato Marie of Yora my father sends me in hope to start the courtship between your son and I" I curtsy as Arthur cries out a what it seems the prince has not been informed of my arrival. "Yes very good I see that I was right all those years ago when I said you would grow to become a beautiful woman Cato" Uther complements looking from me to Arthur. " I hope I have not disappointed you my prince" I question  I have heard the tales of the kings ward the beautiful Morgana his heart must already be won by true love. " No its not you Lady Cato I was just not told you would be arriving today" Arthur started to backtrack to make me feel better i believe him his eyes speak the truth. "Arthur will take you to your room then you two can spend the day together before we all dine." The king told us not giving us a chance to argue before he walked away. " If you will fallow me" Arthur asked bringing Astrid and I to our new home. After Arthur showed us where we would be staying he said he had matters to attend to and left in a hurry. " Astrid I'm going to go for a walk and look around would you like to come along" I ask my maid who is scurrying around the room unpacking " If you don't need me miss I would like to finish unpacking and get your gown ready for tonight" She excused her self hanging dresses in the cupboard. I leave her to it as I walk the streets of Camelot, " Hey come on that's enough" A boy with dark hair says to Arthur stopping the target a servant had been holding from rolling away. "What?" Arthur asks dumbfounded obviously not used to being spoke to in this way before especially from someone he deems beneath him. "You have had your fun my friend" the boy says in a friendly way, " Do I know you?" Arthur questions walking over to the boy. " Oh I'm Merlin" the boy now known as Merlin says holding his hand out for Arthur to shake. " So.. I don't know you"Arthur states rather than asks. "You called me... friend??" Arthur questions Merlin slowly as if he was talking to a small child. " Yes that was my mistake" Merlin all but spits out having Arthur agree with him. " Yeah I would never have a friend who could be such an ass" Merlin says making Arthur and his petty knights laugh, you could see Arthur getting angrier as the show of disrespect continues. I stared to make my way over when Arthur told Merlin to make a move on him knowing it would not end well. Just as Merlin starts to raise his fist I call out to Arthur " M'lord I feel as if we are taking this to far don't you agree?. Arthur looks up at me with Merlin's arm behind his back with surprise. " My lord? who do think you are the king?!" Merlin inquires sarcastically apparently not know who he was speaking to, " No I'm his son Arthur" Arthur spits tightening his hold on Merlin. "I agree Lady Cato this has gotten out of hand maybe a little time in the cells will teach him" Arthur concludes, his buddy's laughing and egging him on. " And on what charges my Prince" I ask Arthur as sweetly as possible seeing as this has really gotten out of hand. "Well disrespect of course I am his future king he can not speak to me in this way" Arthur explains stubbornly. " How do you expect respect from your people when you give them none? You may have been born into higher class but you are still human, I fear for the day you become king if this is how you will lead. Know now Arthur Pendragon I will not be the type of Queen to turn a blind eye to a tyrant just because I am married to him" I proudly give the speech as I had studded my mother doing since I could remember and turned going back to my chambers earning ohhs from the knights who acted more like children. I was back in my room when I heard a knock on the door, when Astrid opened it I found Merlin on the other side with a bundle of flowers in hand. " Is Lady Cato in?" Merlin asked shifting nervously as my best friend eyed him suspiciously. " He may enter Astrid don't be so quick to judge or I'll swear Arthur has started to rub off on you." I huff in annoyance. " I have come to thank you it was very brave for you to stick up to Arthur like that for me" Merlin sweetly held out the flowers he had picked for me. ." Why thank you Merlin but think nothing of it as Arthur's betrothed he could cause no harm to me, it would not speak peace if he locked the Princess of Yora in a cell" I explain sniffing the flowers he gave me. " Wait you are a princess?!"Merlin's eyes widen as he learns this information. " I did say I was to be Queen Merlin were you not listening, nerveless you should be more careful Merlin I am crowned Princess of Yora not Camelot" I warn before a knight comes telling me the King and Prince are waiting for me to join them for dinner. As I walk into the room I see it is not just the king Arthur and I but also his ward Lady Morgana who was sat on the left of the king Arthur being on the right and a plate next to Arthur for me. " Ah Lady Cato, how are you liking Camelot?" King Uther asks as I sit "It is very beautiful m'lord, I was thinking of going to the villages tomorrow to meet the people" I replay earning a soft smile. "So you are Arthur's betrothed I have heard a lot about you already. You will make a great Queen" Lady Morgana complements smirking at Arthur. " Thank you, I hope you are not to mad Arthur, and I was hoping you would like to accompany me on a ride tomorrow as nice as the castle is I do hate being locked indoors for to long." I ask Arthur trying to mend or really make a friendship before we end up married and hating each other. " I would love to but I am to go hunting tomorrow" Arthur of course has an excuse. Morgana obviously trying to spite Arthur comes up with a great idea " Do you know how to hunt Lady Cato I have never been really found of the idea myself". "Theirs no need for tittles Lady Morgana, and yes I know how to hunt I was trained with my brother, but I would hate to ruin Arthur's fun besides I was going to meet the court physician."I tell her leaving out the part of going to meet Merlin. "Are you ill?" Arthur asks looking worried "Careful Arthur people might think you care"I joke earning a laugh from Morgana and Uther mumbles something about young love.


	2. Chapter 2

As I awake I remember Arthur as gone off hunting with his knights leaving me with a day of meeting people by my self, or better yet I'll make Merlin introduce me. "Cato would you like help getting dressed today the outfit I have laid out has a tie on the back that I don't believe you will be able too do by your self" Astride asks when she notices I am up. I nod and stand and begin to put on the gown. When I am dressed I leave on a hunt to find the court physician to see if he is willing to help me continue my studies. "Would you mind telling me where I could find the physician?" I ask a man in a red cape who I am guessing is on one the knights. he looks up at me and points to a sign that says court physician on it, I nod my head in thanks and continue on. when I get there the door is cracked open a bit and inside I see a older man and...Merlin? knocking on the door makes it fly open and Merlin jump " Oh Cato what brings you here?" Merlin questions forgetting the other man is there. " I have come to see the physician with a request, hello I am Cato you are?" I ask the older man politely as he looks between Merlin and I with a look of confusion on his face. "Oh uh yes my name is Gaius are you ill?" he asks suddenly going into a serious mood. "oh no I was hoping I could help you out actually and to finish my studies?" I ask sounding hopeful even to my ears. " may I ask your full name?" Guius asks looking as if he is trying to place my face. " oh my how rude of me My name is Cato Marie of Yora" I softly smile hoping it wont change anything now that he knows who I am. " princess Cato huh I'ts sad that your beauty is _magical_ " Gaius speaks with a knowing smile " Well not in Camelot, I mean next to king Uthers beautiful ward" I say pointedly hoping he does not sell me out. "Well if you don"t mind you can help Merlin deliver remedies around you should be able to get him into where he needs" he said pointing to Merlin who has a handful of little bottles. "So do you fancy anyone Merlin?" I ask on the way to Morgana's chambers as I look over at him I notice a light blush forming on his cheeks! " You do! tell me her name!" I shout in excitement. " No Its just I meet Morgana's maid yesterday she was nice..." Merlin says shrugging as if it were no big deal. Merlin and I walk across the square passing by Arthur and his men. Arthur with a jealous look in his eye calls out to Merlin" Hows your knee-waking coming along" Merline looks at me before he goes to turn around until I shake my head and nod for him to keep walking. "Aw don't run away" Arthur coos forcing Merlin to turn "From you?". "Thank god I thought you were deaf as well as dumb" Arthur sighs. "look I've already told you your an ass, I just didn't relies you were a royal one. oh and what are you going to do you got your daddy's men to protect you?" Merline turned around to face Arthur. "I could take you apart with one blow!" Arthur chuckles as Merlin tells him he could take him apart with less. "Are you sure?" the prince challenges, Merlin takes off his shirt throwing it by my feet. " here you go" Arthur's knight hands him a mace which he throws at Merlin, the boy does not catch the mace and bends to pick it up as Arthur swings his above his head with ease. "come on, then. I warn you, I have been trained to kill since birth" Arthur brags staring at me as he does so. " wow,and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Merlin snaps Arthur's attention back to himself and away from me, "You cant address me like that." Arthur snorts. " I'm sorry h-how long have you been training to be a prat my lord" Merlin gives a little bow, Arthur smiles a bemused grin swinging at Merlin. Arthur backs Merlin into the market stalls as a crowed begins to appear causing Merlin to fall and Arthur to quickly get the advantage. Merlin looks around him before I see his eyes turn a gold color as Arthur's mace gets wound around two large meat hooks. Confused Arthur gives out a frustrated cry as he untangles his mace and goes to strike again only to end up steeping into a basket and banging his shin. Arthur pursues him again yet Merlin's eyes change and a rope trips the mighty Arthur. Merlin quickly hops up and starts swinging his mace at Arthur " Do you give up?". "to you?!" The young Pendragon asks not being able to give up his pride "DO you. Do you want to give up?" Merlin tries again. Arthur backs up catching his foot in a bucket and falling down backwards. Merlin thrilled by his victory looks into the crowed to find Guis and I with disproving faces making him pause, seeing his opening Arthur attacks from behind with a broom, knocking him on to the ground only to start sweeping the floor something I"m sure Arthur has never done before. Two guards come rushing in and pick Merlin up to arrest him " Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he is a brave one. There is something about you Merlin I just cant put my finger on it." Arthur shows compassion, turns to me bows his head and starts to walk away with his gang following close behind. Guis and I walk over to Merlin the man getting their first " Arthur may not be able to put his finger on it but I surely can, You have magic Merlin!" I state excitedly hoping he is this Emrys my father had told me about. " I uh d-dont know what you are talking about" Merlin claims shaking his head so hard I fear it will roll off. " Don't worry Merlin I have it as well" I conger a butterfly to prove it to him. " I don't understand Arthur and you are to be married what if he finds out" Merlin gasps in horror of Arthur finding out " Arthur can know as long as Uther never finds out. Arthur is not a bad man Merlin, Camelot does not fear magic they fear what they have been told about magic." I explain with a soft smile " Now I must go and get ready for this horrid festival." **Cato's POV:** Today is the great tournament of Camelot where knights from all of the realm come to compete for their honor pride and riches, also meaning my Brother should be showing up any time now. right now am watching poor Merlin help Arthur train even though Arthur wins every year. " Lady Cato may I have a moment of your time?"Arthur's father asks dragging me away from the window and the gallant Pendragon. "Yes your highness?" I inquire as he and Morgana have a look of being up to no good on their face. " So just watching Arthur train then?" Morgan asks with an amused smile,seeing where she is going I Blush " N-NO! I was just uh cheeking the weather I wouldn't want to get to cold during the tournament!". "Anyway I wanted to ask you if you would accompany the the winner to the ball? normally we would have Morgana do it but Arthur will be the victor and you two are courting so it only seems right" Uther states rather than asks with Morgana on the side of him happy to get out of it this year. " Of course your highness" I agree curtsying even though I would rather take my own life then be the center of attention at yet another ball. After gathering Astrid I go out into the training ground as far away from Merlin and Arthur as we could get. I pick up a sword on one of the two left on the ground While Astrid picks up another, we start to exchange blows " I can't believe I have become some man's trophy for the night!!" I all but scream striking Astrid with all my pent up aggression. " It could be worse you could be going with someone besides Arthur at least you know him" Astrid attempts to make me feel better as she blocks my blow swinging her sword up and off to the side. "we don't know that for sure he could lose this year" I roll my eyes at her dreams of Arthur being some god who could and will beat anyone. " If I didn't know any better I would say you had a crush my friend" I tease getting distracted as she sticks her tongue out at me. " I don't have a crush on Arthur but a crush on the thought of a brave noble knight who will one day swoop me off my feet Cato, like my mom and dad." Astride makes me sick with all the thoughts of love, I take the opportunity to shove her off balance forcing her to drop her sword and pin her. Arthur hearing the commotion turns around and with the look of pure amazement calls out to us " What are you girls doing out here?!". I look up at him and smile" Oh you know women talk Arthur it wouldn't interest you" Arthur looks at Merlin then Astrid to me "Try me"He calls out confusing the two servants them not being their the first time. " Your father has decided I should accompany the champion to the victor's ball, and Astrid was day dreaming of some 'brave noble knight' who she hopes to meet and fall in love with" I explain to Arthur who looks like he is about to blow a gasket "Your to do what?! why aren't they having Morgana do it?" he yells out throwing his stuff at Merlin. " Do you wish for me not to join you that badly you know what go with your mates then Arthur I shall accompany a true knight you are nothing but a part Arthur Pendragon and I wish I never laid eyes on you!" I shout running away with Astrid chasing me trying to calm me down. **Arthur's POV:** "What was her problem! What did I do wrong?!" I give out a frustrated cry before I remember Cato telling me her and idiot Merlin were having 'women talk' the other day. I whip around to see him with a disproving look on his face. Great they are both mad at me. "Tell me Merlin, why is she angry with me?" I command seeing he has something to say. "Well I believe and I could be wrong on this you didn't want her to do it because you are afraid to lose not only the tournament but her to another guy, but she didn't see it that way she took it as you would rather Morgana went with you when you won" Merlin explains actually making sense for the first time since I meet him. " Ya know you are smarter than you look Merlin?" I offhandedly complement before going back to training " head" I yell taking him off guard and hitting him once again in his head


End file.
